"Every Body Has a Brain" addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways to present basic neuroscience to children ages 4-6. The goals of this project are: (1) to develop a cross platform (PC/Mac) CD-ROM computer game and web-site that introduces children, ages 4-6 to the brain using music, motor, and story-based activities, and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest and knowledge of the brain. In Phase II, the game will be completed and tested. The CD- ROM will be marketed primarily as a consumer product for children ages 4-6, and secondarily as a supplemental learning program for preschool through first grade. The central components of the program are music, motor, and story-based computer games that motivate young children to learn about the brain and address neuroscience in a fun and informative way. Goal: To increase interest in and knowledge about the brain among 4-6 year olds. "Every Body Has a Brain" will take the often abstract concepts of brain science and make them fun and accessible to young children. Above all, it is designed to infuse children with a sense of awe for their own rapidly developing brains. Many software games encourage children to use their brains, but "Every Body Has a Brain" will teach children the science of their brains at the same time. It is important to teach young children about basic neuroscience for many reasons. By helping them understand how central this delicate organ is, we promote a positive attitude towards its proper care. Furthermore, introducing children to neuroscience when they are young encourages their natural curiosity and interest in science, increasing the likelihood that some will pursue a career in neuroscience and contribute to this fast growing body of knowledge. Despite the benefits of teaching basic neuroscience, it is conspicuously absent from preschool through grades 1 because it is often considered too abstract and specialized a science to be taught to young children. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE To increase interest in and knowledge about the brain among 4-6 year olds using interactive media to convey fundamental concepts about the brain. By helping young children understand how central this delicate organ is, we promote a positive attitude towards its proper care.